Something to fight for
by delena515
Summary: Set after 4x19. Elena is gone. Lost everything. But Damon and Stefan will stop at nothing to help her. But...does she have something to fight for? DELENA. TEMP HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**trying out this story. The whole no humanity thing is sad but also entertaining to me and i couldn't resist writing this. **

**Have fun reading xoxo. Lots of plot twists and action coming up!**

**going to be alot of chapters! this is only the beginning **

**POST 4X19**

* * *

**Damon POV**

Me and Stefan just got done dropping Elena off in the cellar. I try to pretend that i'm okay with this cause i'm not. This is fucked up. Did i ever think Elena would be here right now? In this position? Never. I actually thought she would give Blondie a run for her money with the blood lust and here we are Elena with no humanity killing and feeding with no problem. Shit.

I'm sitting in the parlor drinking down bourbon till i feel numb. Maybe that is what i should do. Turn off my humanity. I sigh, I can't though Elena needs me now more than ever. I'm not even going to think about afterwards i just need to make sure she gets through this with as little regrets as possible.

"Stop brooding Damon, we can do this" Stefan says as he lounges on the opposite couch as me.

I look up my face filled with doubt. "Can we Stefan? She is gone. No one is home." I whisper.

"Look like you said, when Bonnie was hurting her she was scared. We have been trying to bring back the love in her but maybe her fear is stronger than love" He says.

I collect myself so we can plan. "Then what do you suggest brother? Call Witchy woo over here to break all her bones?"I smirk.

"I'm pretty sure Bonnie is done with Elena after they tried to kill each other but what makes you think we can't do that ourselves?" Stefan suggests.

I bug my eyes out. "What do you mean Stefan? You want us to torture her?" I ask.

"Are you saying your not willing to do anything to bring her back?" Stefan asks. "Cause i am. I'm the reason she is in this mess and i'm not stopping and nothing till she is back to somewhat normal and i thought you of all people would understand that." Stefan retorts.

I sigh. He has a point. When have i gone mushy? This bitch that is not Elena is hurt me so bad tonight, Hell since she turned off the switch. I'd only be doing her a favor...

"I'm in" I say.

Stefan smiles proudly. "Okay, I'll go to Alarics apartment and grab some stuff call me when she wakes up." Stefan says and gets up and goes out the front door. I remain frozen. Am i strong enough to do this? I have to be, i keep telling myself. Elena would want this. Deep deep down behind the bitch persona she wants this. She wants us to torture her humanity back in her.

I get up and head down to the cellar to check on her. She should wake up any second now. I look in the little window and she her on her side, peacefully asleep. She looks so innocent right now it's hard to believe shes a stone cold bitch with no humanity. I turn around and slide down the wall to sit on the ground to wait for her. I will always wait for her.

_1 hour later_

I'm still sitting here lost in my brooding thoughts. I don't think i have ever been this down and depressed in a long time. Usually Elena would help me through it saying stuff like 'be the better man'' or 'i know you can do this' instead shes gone. I mentally slap myself for brooding again i cannot turn into my baby bro. Not gonna happen.

I hear her moving around and groaning, knowing she is waking up right now. I stay still and wait for her to gather herself. Suddenly i hear her vamp towards the window and she is at the mini window with her hands around the bars glaring at me murderously. I grin. Didn't expect anything less. Hell when i had my humanity off i did the same.

"DAMON LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT FUCKING NOW" she yells trying to pry open the door.

I get up slowly walking towards the mini window. "It's not going to work hun i think that is the point of this cellar. Have you seen Stefan me or Alaric get out? No. So sit your ass down" I tell her.

She crosses her arms. "What the fuck did i do! Bonnie attacks me and you guys lock me up!" She exclaims.

"We had a deal." I retort. "You don't do stupid shit in return for us not getting you to take the cure"

"Please" She scoffs. "I think we all know what you two were trying to do tonight"

"Prove it" I sneer.

"I saw you. You were jealous that me and Stefan were dancing. So i think that if anyone should turn their emotions off its you, your pathetic" She says coldly.

"Yeah? Well your a bitch" I retort getting angrier by the second.

"We going to sit here and fight all day or are you guys going to try one of your plans again? What are we on now 'plan G'?" She says sarcastically.

I want with all my might to retort but what good is it going to do me. I sign give her a evil smirk and walk a little further down the basement hallway to call Stefan. The faster we get on to what Elena said 'Plan G' the fast we get the bitchy Elena out of here. I pull out my phone and dial Stefan's number he answers on the first ring.

_"Yeah what is it" He says._

"The bitch is awake get here before i start without you" I say quickly feeling my anger rise.

_"I just left Alaric's apartment. I should be there in about 20 min, Get things ready."_ _He says and hangs up._

I let out a breath of relief that things will start soon. I mean things can only go uphill from here right? Eh i'm probably wrong. I walk over to the cellar door and see Elena sitting on the cot with her legs crossed pouting. She looks like a kid that just got told no.

"Stefan's on his way and let me just say...Today might not be your...how do i put this..favorite days" I smirk.

"Let me guess torture?" She sighs. "I would take that over you guys playing One Tree Hill with me"

"Let's see if you say that in a hour or so." I turn to go upstairs to get things ready but her voice calls back to me.

"Damon...I'm hot." She purrs.

I turn around to see what she means and see her tearing off her prom dress. Now standing in her bra and underwear. My eyes go wide and i try to control myself and not look, But how can i not? My eyes are burning with arousal. She stands their smirking knowing she got the right reaction out of me. I snap out of my fantasies knowing this is what she wanted. A reaction.

"Oooh stripping Elena what do you want me to do? Fuck you against a wall?" I joke. A little.

"Yeah that sounds fun" She says smirks.

What the hell. Since when does Elena Gilbert smirk? She reminds me of...Holy shit...Me.

"Whatever Elena, you can stand here like a stripper but i'm going upstairs to prepare your 'eventful' day" And with that i turn around and go upstairs before she can remove anything else.

_20 minutes later _

I haven't moved much after i came up to the parlor from me and Elena's so called 'conversation'. I'm standing near my table or bourbon downing it like its water trying to prepare myself for what is about to happen. I suddenly hear the door open and know Stefan is here with the torture weapons. Here we go..

"So i got all the things we could possibly use from Alarics. All the vervain,whips.." I block out the rest.

I slowly turn around to face him. "Stefan do you honestly think we can do this? Like go all the way? I mean we can hurt her but for her to turn her emotions back on it will take _alot._" I choke. I'm trying not to be weak but it is hard knowing what is about to go down.

"Look i don't wanna do this either but we gotta do it. Go down and grab her i'll get things ready" He says quietly and turns around to start. I walk down to the cellar barely aware of my surroundings. I go up to the cellar door and see her in her bra and underwear sitting on the edge of the cot looking bored.

"Come on pouty" I say and unlock the cellar and walk in and grab her by the arm and lead her upstairs. I know she won't try to run away cause she might have her humanity off but this girl is not stupid. We reach the parlor and Stefan has a armchair with cuffs and chains all over it waiting for its victim.

I lead her to the chair and push her down onto it. She has a neutral expression on her face but i can see a little apprehension on it too. Maybe this plan will work after all. Stefan bends down and starts hooking her feet to the chains while i do her hands. She tries to kill us a few times but her attempts her futile.

We both stand back and look at her ready to start her misery.

"So before we start Elena, would you like to turn your emotions back on?" Stefan asks innocently.

Elena grins back innocently. "Suck my-" But before she finishes Stefan grabs a whip and whips her across her collarbone leaving a nasty mark. Her skin starts to sizzle signaling it was drenched in vervain. She grunts in pain.

"Well then...Lets begin!" Stefan grins maliciously.

My heart aches. Will i honestly be able to watch and go through with this. I mean i can do some to get back at snapping my neck but all i see when i look at this girl is my Elena. The one that kept telling me to feel and that humanity is the best part of life even if your miserable and have nothing to live for. The girl that sacrifices herself in a heartbeat to save the people she loves. The girl the despite my past and what I've done to her, was still my friend. The girl i'm still in love with.

But thinking about all that stuff makes me wanna fight. Fight for that girl that i love so much. And if i have learned anything about her the past 2 years it was that she would have NEVER wanted to be like this and she would have asked for this ages ago or asked to be dead. That is why i have to do this. I have to put my selfish feelings aside of watching her in pain and do that she would want me to do.

Fight.

* * *

**Short but its my first chapter and i want to see how people react to this story.**

**Ill post more chapters if i get good feedback (:**

**loved writing this, i love no humanity elena...to a extent. But this story will be following the TV series but in the delena way lol.**

**review! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**really really sick right now so i thought...i have nothing better to do might as well write another chapter. So here it is. **

* * *

**Damon POV**

_2 hours into torture._

I was easy at first watching this knowing that Elena need and deep down wanted this but looking at her in the chair right now made me rethink all of that. She is slumped over in the chair blood covering every inch of her small body. We did everything from taking her daylight ring and opening the windows to whipping her with vervain. She had a few weak moments of her begging for us to stop but that seems to be normal now. Me and Stefan pace around the parlor thinking of what to do next when Elena speaks up.

"Please...Please..." She whimpers.

I look at her with pain flashing my eyes. This girl hardly has any blood left in her. But when she said that she looked directly into my eyes and i saw the sweet innocent Elena for a few seconds. I saw her. She is in there right now. At first you think her saying 'please' was for us to stop torturing her but looking into her eyes right now she is asking for us to go further till we get her back. I'm sure of it. My Elena is asking for my help.

"Come on Stefan lets do more" I say with a little more emotion.

"Damon she needs blood...Lets continue this tomorrow" Stefan says solemnly.

"Dammit Stefan! SHE IS RIGHT THERE! WE ARE CLOSE! JUST A LITTLE MORE!" I scream. This is the first time i want to torture her. The past 4 hours was me assisting Stefan but now its me.

"You know i am right here" She laughs coldly. And that sweet Elena is gone.

I feel my anger rising and kick the end table across the room. Just then the front door opens and Caroline come's running in most likely with life threatening news.

"Hey I hav-" Caroline starts to say but she stops and gasps.

I roll my eyes annoyed. "Yes yes i know, Now get on with it" I demand.

She shakes her head clear and continues on. "Well Bonnie is missing...No one has seen her since Elena tried to kill her and also Klaus and Silas had a little agreement about stealing the cure from Elijah but of course Silas back stabbed him and now we are back to square one." Caroline huffs.

Fuck. Could this day literally get ANY worse? "Well...what the fuck do you want me to do? I'm a little busy on Elena patrol! I retort.

Just then Klaus walks through the front door looking pissed. "Well i assume Caroline has told you what has happened?" He says then his eye catches Elena almost passed out and bloody on the chair. "I see you all are handling time this tragic Elena situation well" He smirks.

"Not the time Klaus! What do we do about Bonnie and the cure!?" Caroline exclaims.

Klaus runs his hand through his hair and sighs. "Katerina called and said she has the witch and assuming Silas is also after Bonnie they are probably not far from each other" He says.

"Well did she say where the fuck she is!" I nearly yell.

"She said she would tell me if i granted her, her freedom" Klaus trails off.

Everyone is silent.

"Well...did you?" Stefan asks hesitantly.

"I was thinking about it! This bitch has caused me too much trouble i didn't want to hand it over so easily!" He shouts.

"Okay then!" I throw my hands up in the air. "Lets just let Witchy woo go crazy and let Silas run off with the cure!" I yell sarcastically.

"Fine!" Klaus shouts. "I will call her but if she tries anything with me i will hold all of you in this room responsible" He grabs his phone out of his pocket and dials a number, all of us listening closely.

_"Hello?" _A feminine voice on the other side answers.

"Katerina" Klaus reply's.

_"Mhmm Hello Klaus, Thinking about my offer?" _She purrs seductively on the other side.

"Is Silas there?" Klaus says wasting no time.

_"I might have seen him.."_ Katherine answers.

Caroline coughs in Klaus's direction and mouths 'see if Bonnie is okay'.

Klaus sighs. "Is the witch safe"

_"Do i have my freedom?"_

Klaus huffs. "Fine! I promise you your freedom and to stop chasing you!" Klaus shouts.

_"Yeah yeah the witch is fine. We are in Seattle Washington if you are interested." _She hangs up.

Klaus shuts his phone and looks at all of us. "Well who is going and who is staying. Obviously someone needs to stay with Elena" He gestures in her direction to the now passed out Elena.

Stefan speaks up. "Look i'll stay. Damon will go" He says.

I wonder for a second why Stefan wants me to go but honestly right now i don't care. We made next to none progress with Elena and seeing her passed out and helpless makes me want to get the cure now more than ever. I nod to Stefan in agreement.

"Alright it is settled then me and Damon will go and you lot stay here. Farewell" And with that me and Klaus leave. I give one last glance to Elena and hope i can come back with the cure for her.

* * *

_Almost 2 days later._

Me and Klaus arrived in Seattle a few hours ago and are walking the streets to a diner Katherine told us to meet her at. No doubt wanting a audience. We are just walking in the diner and we see Katherine and Bonnie sitting at a booth and slide in across from them. Bonnie looks relatively calm.

"So Bonnie you switching to the dark side?" Klaus smirks.

"Maybe i am. I'm tired of you people controlling and attacking me. I needed help and protection so yeah i called Katherine as my last hope." She says.

I scoff. "What your best friend tries and kills you and you run off?"

Bonnie scowls at me. "It might come as a shock to you Damon but killing people is not natural or right"

"She didn't kill you! She just tried...Big misunderstanding" I wave off.

"Look lets get down to bushiness." Klaus says quietly. "Katerina where is Silas right now."

"About that, we talked a couple of times. Nice guy if your willing to do what he wants" She says casually.

"What did you talk about Katherine" Klaus says trying to keep in control.

"He obviously wants the witch but of course i promised Bonnie i would protect her if she gave me the cure"

I scowl at Bonnie. What the hell. Did she not forget about crazy no humanity Elena at home? Bitch has gone rogue.

"What the hell Bonnie! We need the cure for Elena! Did you not forget she is slowly going insane!" I raise my voice.

She shrugs indifferently. "My friend is gone. I have accepted that and moved on. I need to get my magic under control and make sure Silas or anyone else doesn't hurt me. So sorry Damon if i actually want to protect myself this time." She says coldly.

"Back to the main issue" Katherine interrupts. "So obviously Bonnie doesn't have the cure so we, meaning Silas Bonnie and I have been negotiating and talking to figuring out a plan.."

"And whats the magic fucking plan that is going to get me the cure Katherine" Klaus shoots daggers at her.

"We haven't come to a full agreement yet. I meet him again next week to talk further" She says formally.

"Next week? What the hell? Isn't he in a rush to see his lover or something" I reply.

"Maybe you all got the story wrong" Katherine says.

"Or maybe Silas is just playing you. " I say to Katherine. "But it's not like you don't deserve it or anything" I glare.

Just then my phone rings, I look at the caller ID and it is Stefan. I sigh and walk out of the diner to talk to him. I told him not to call me unless it was important. This better be good..

"What?" I ask agitated.

_"Damon?!"_ Stefan says quickly.

"Yeah? Stefan what is going on I am bu-" I try to say but i am cut off.

_"Damon. Elena flipped her switch. She is back."_

I feel my heart leap. I am so overflowed with shock, relief and happiness i can't even speak. As if Stefan knows how i am reacting he continues on.

_"I told her you were going to face Silas alone, Just to fill her in not really trying anything and something snapped i don't even know and she is 100% back to the old Elena."_ He says full of relief.

"What is she doing now" I choke out.

_"She's...She is mourning Damon. She is dealing with her brothers death. It's not pretty but she said she doesn't want you to see her like this, that she caused enough trouble" He trails off._

I have to contain my chuckle. That is my Elena. Putting other peoples feelings before her's. She is definitely back. I feel my eyes water up a little and can't believe i am crying. I'm Damon fucking Salvatore and i'm crying. But i don't have the heart to care. I'm far too happy.

"Look" I choke out. "Tell her i am on my way and that the trouble she caused she doesn't need to worry about" I tell Stefan. Though knowing Elena she will still worry about the stuff she did. My Elena...

_"Okay but don't come back just for her, finish the stuff with Silas"_ He warns.

"Are you crazy?! Hell no i'm coming the first flight!"

_"What about the cure?!"_ He yells.

"We don't need it anymore Stefan!"

_"What the hell do you mean we don't need it anymore! She's still a vampire!"_

"So what?! Newsflash so are we Stefan!" I huff. "Look i'm coming there right now whether you like it or not. See you soon" And i hang up.

I stand their for a few moments and let it sink it. My Elena is back. I never realized how much i missed her. I was kind suppressing those feelings so i wouldn't feel the pain but now all i feel is so so much relief. I will never take Elena's compassion to love and sacrifice for granted again. I miss the way she would smile at me or hit me cause i was being a jackass or her warm doe eyes. I missed it all. But now i'm stuck with another dilemma.

The sire bond.

It's broken now. Will she still love me? What if that is the reason Stefan didn't want me to come back? I don't think i could handle another Elena heartbreak. First things first though. Does she regret sleeping with me and telling me she loved me? All these things suddenly feel like 800lbs on my shoulders. I breath a shaky breath.

I have to go to her though. I waited agonizing months to see if it was all real. And week to just see the warm Elena again. I send a quick text to Klaus not caring what he thinks and i leave.

I head towards her.

* * *

**Another short chapter but i wanted to leave it this way. I didnt want elena's humanity to be off forever in this story and couldnt think of another way than to have damon be away when elena gets it turned back on. **

**the rest of this story will be about dealing with what happened since she became a vampire and the sirebond and all of that.**

**I also don't like writting supernatural stuff so dont expect alot of things about silas or the cure. im strictly delena. xxoxo**

**REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER**


	3. Chapter 3

**i started writing this update 2 days ago but lost everything cause the site went down so i took a few days off and im back. xoxo**

* * *

**Elena POV**

I lay on Damon's bed staring up at the ceiling. I have had my humanity on for almost 2 days now. And i feel _so _much pain. I mourned Jeremy and faced those feelings cause i have been holding them back for so long. But then i have to face this whole sire bond and Damon thing. The past few months me being a vampire seems like a dream. Maybe the sire bond made everything disoriented but i feel awake now, weird to say. Stefan i could tell has been trying to get me to have feelings for him again before Damon got back but sire bond or not. There is nothing there anymore.

I try to think really hard why. Why i don't love him anymore but i keep coming up with the same answer. Damon. God i wish i didn't love him so much. We are complete opposites and get on each others nerves daily but weirdly enough i love him with all my heart. When i was human i chose Stefan as my safety option. I want to steer clear of danger after my parents death but i find myself now that i'm a vampire saying 'screw it' i'm immortal and my life sucks why not?

I turn my head to look at the clock. Damon should be here soon. I feel nervous. What if he doesn't want me without this sire bond thing now that i'm not sired? I have never been this insecure before. Ever.

I have been hiding in Damon's from for awhile trying to avoid Stefan. He kept trying to have conversations with me but about human stuff like the weather and TV shows i missed. What is this boy getting at? We are vampires. I think that is why Stefan fell for me was because i was human and he wanted to be human and i was the closest he had to that. But now that i'm a vampire he doesn't seem the same around me. Like i shouldn't be like this and i don't like that.

I hear the front door open and hear Damon's voice. I freeze. I feel my body stiffen and my nerves rise. Oh my god what do i say to him? 'Hi Damon sorry for making your life hell the past few weeks but i love you xoxo'?

I hear him greet Stefan and say he wants to put his stuff up in his room. Oh god i bet he will wonder why i am in his bed. We aren't dating or anything...or are we? Ugh this whole thing is so confusing.

The bedroom door opens and i stay laying on my back on his bed too frozen to move. He stops in the doorway and takes me in on his bed. Then drops his bags and shuts the door before making his way to the bed. He sits down on the edge of the bed with a small smile forming on his lips. He stares at me for a few minutes and i decide to break the silence.

"Damon...I'm so so sorry for all the trouble i caused. I feel horrible" My voice cracks at the end.

"You have no idea Elena how happy i am that your back" He smiles.

I sit up leveling with him. "Shouldn't you be angry with me? I made life hell for you! I said things i shouldn't have i tried to kill Caroline and Bonnie and i killed that wait-" But i stop when i feel tears welling up in my eyes.

He pulls me into his arms. "Ssh Elena it is okay. I forgive you. We all go crazy at some point. Blondie is the only exception" He jokes.

I laugh a little. Cause Caroline's restraint is out of this world. Literally. She killed one person then after that she was like a vampire god.

"Damon.. We should talk about some things..." I trail off nervously.

He sighs and his breath shakes a little. "I know..."

"I'm nervous" I admit

He pulls back and looks at me. "Why?"

I sigh. "Cause i feel like you won't love me now that we aren't sired or anything..."

His eyes widen and a small smile forms on his lips. "Elena Gilbert. There is no way on the planet i could not love you. Especially over something stupid like that damn sire bond." He says in disgust at mentioning it.

I smile at his comforting words. "Good. Cause i don't know if it makes me weird or anything but i love you just as much as i did when i was sired. If not more" I mutter.

He looks down at me in awe. As if he has waited for this his whole life to hear this. I can tell he is speechless so i continue on.

"All i could think about the past 2 days after mourning my brother" I choke. "Was if you would love me still and if you would accept my love. I was so nervous." I chuckle.

He grabs my hand in his. "You have literally no idea how long i have waited to hear that. It was the worst pain i ever felt not knowing if you really loved me or if it was the bond. It didn't help i had half of Mystic Falls saying i took advantage of you for you know..." He trails off awkwardly.

"That's another thing. I want you to know that i don't regret sleeping with you at all. The only thing i regret about that is that everyone found out" I whisper.

He smirks. The old Damon finding his way back. "You saying you liked it?" He wags his eyebrows.

I shoved at his chest playfully. "Cocky much?" I laugh. "But yeah i loved it." I smile genuinely at him.

This is the longest heart to heart me and Damon have had like...ever.

"So what made you turn your humanity back on?" He asks.

"Stefan told me you went to Klaus while torturing me. And the weirdest thing happened i don't know. I felt this overcoming feeling of worry and that is when i realized i needed to turn it back on. That i missed feeling worried even if it is a horrible feeling..."

He laughs. "Out of all the freaking things to flip your switch! Me and Stefan took you to prom, tortured you. What more do you want" He jokes.

"Yeah i also want to forgive you for the whole torture thing. Cause i know you probably felt bad but i want you to know i think deep down i wanted you to do it. I found myself sitting on that chair hoping you would do more and more"

"I know." He smiles. He leans down and kisses me. Something i did not miss feeling.

* * *

**Damon POV**

I wake up to Elena curled next to me. We decided to take this relationship thing slow. She said it had something to do with banging the first night. I honestly don't mind much i'm still overcome with relief that she is here and the she isn't running back to saint Stefan and continuing that _horrible_ cat and mouse game we all played. I slowly get out of bed trying not to wake her. She groans and rolls over still asleep. She is sure a heavy sleeper. I tiptoe out of the room and head downstairs grab a coffee or something. I see Stefan on the couch drinking a blood bag.

I sit down opposite of him. "Brooding much brother" I smirk.

"What about you getting Elena? No. I actually agree to some point that we are over, and aren't in love anymore. It just sucks." He mutters.

"Didn't you fuck Rebekah? Go get seconds baby bro" I joke.

He smiles. "Yeah i did. It was crazy rage sex though. I want something a little more...calm" He chuckles.

"Yeah i have to agree with you there, that girl is crazy in bed but good altogether"

Elena walks in with a scowl on her face. "Oh so i see, first day in a relationship and you are already talking about your past woman" She says with her arms crossed.

I refrain myself from laughing. How could i be mad at her? "Well it looks like the old Elena is back" I smile.

"Ha ha" She glares at me. "I don't go around talking about me and Stefan in bed. Well..i guess i can start" She says.

Stefan stands up. "Yeah i'm going to go. Elena fights are no fun. Good luck brother." And with that he goes out the front door.

"Elena...It is okay i was just trying to make Stefan feel better" I say walking towards her trying to wrap my arms around her and she shakes me off.

"Sorry. I'm just not in a good mood. All i can think about is how everyone grieved over Jeremy and i'm the last to do that. And i'm his sister! Now i have no house or brother" She pouts.

"You did grieve. Just in a weird no humanity bitch killing spree way." I smirk at her.

"I guess i kinda did. I just wish i at least had his body so i could have a proper funeral.."

"Hey you sold the best cover story that any of us have done the past 2 years. Take some credit. You saved our asses." I comfort her.

She hugs me and wraps her arms around me. I sigh and lean and taking her in again. I still can't get over she is back. I got so use to her not feeling and backstabbing people all the time. _I really missed this. _

"So what about Silas and Klaus. What supernatural drama do we have for us today?" She mutters into my chest.

"Klaus didn't give a damn about me leaving. I let them all have the cure so they really don't care much about us right now. I'm sure in 5 years time they will come after us bored with vengeance but for right now i think we are all pretty safe."

"What about Bonnie?" She whispers.

I sigh. I actually forgot about her. "She is kinda crazy. I'm being honest when i say i don't think there is anyway back for her. She already went to Katherine for help. I don't know how much lower you can get than that.." I say.

"Deep down i know your right. But i can't just sit and let her downwards spiral." She says.

"Elena there is no way in hell i am going to let you get near her with her like this. Let alone near Klaus or Silas." I demand. "Look. I just got you back literally. Lets for once worry about us."

She waits a few moments thinking it over then nods. I feel my tensed body loosen up.

"I'm gonna go visit Caroline and apologize for you know..almost killing her" She pulls a strained smile.

"Okay. I'm going to track down broody and see if i can get him laid or something" I joke.

She laughs. "You do that" She kisses me and heads upstairs.

* * *

I just pulled up to Caroline's house. I sit in the car for a few minutes to think of what i could possibly say. But i am no coward. I have to face my consequences. I walk to the front door and knock.

I hear the lock and then the door opens. Her face is filled with relief. "Elena! Stefan told me you were 'back'" She pulls me into a right bear hug.

I hug her back. "I am! And i don't even know where to start..." I start to say.

She pulls back. "No don't say no more. Come in. Lets have girl talk!" She grins.

We talk about everything. Boys, Drama, Bonnie. We haven't done this in awhile and it was long due. We both share our sadness over Bonnie and how we miss her and then think about ideas on how to get her back. But for once she agrees with Damon. Bonnie is too far gone. This isn't like a humanity switch you turn back on. It is magic. We move onto more human and normal stuff like dresses and the one i stole. She laughs it off though saying how it looked really good on me. Finally after we talked for 5 hours through anything and everything you can imagine we are laying on her bed soaking up each others company.

"Isn't it weird to think that when we were kids we probably never imagined we would be vampires dating other vampires and werewolves." I joke.

"It is though. We use to think about college and college boys or just boys in general. And look at us i have a hybrid boyfriend who dissapeared while you were sired to your boyfriend." She chuckles.

"Speaking of my boyfriend i should get back...It was nice hanging out with you Care i missed it alot. We need to do this soon" I get up and walk to her front door.

"Definitely! Feel free to come over anytime to rant about Damon being a jackass" She teases.

I laugh and wave to her. I start walking to my car when i sense someone behind me. I turn quickly to see who it is. It is someone unrecognizable but before i could think of an attack her plunges a syringe in my neck.

I see blackness.

* * *

**Already have next chapter planned! cant wait! i alternate between stories which one i write. So i am writing my other story next but this should be updated in 2-3 days. Cannot wait!**

**THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWS AND FAVORITE AND MOST OF ALL TO THE FOLLOWS**

**xoxo ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Updatttee time! Got emotional the other day when they stopped filming TVD for this season. Really really excited for next episode though! obvs if i wrote a fic to it. ha. but here is another update xoxo~**

* * *

**Damon POV**

I walk into the Mystic Grill looking for the broody brother of mine and spot him at the bar. Leave it to me to have a broody brother. I walk to him at the bar and sit next to him.

"Brooding again?" I smirk.

He sighs. "Not really, I am just relieved that Elena flipped it on and she is okay. I feel like this all comes down to me cause i am the one that didn't save her on that bridge" He says sadly.

"I was pissed off at you at one point for that but let it go baby bro. That was what? Like 5 months ago? If anything you did us a favor cause now we don't have to save her ass all the time- Well besides the humanity thing...And the her hallucinating thing hmm. Never mind i take that back that girl is a danger magnet" I joke.

He chuckles. "She is. I feel bad for her, she has lost so many people and been through the worst you could go through as a vampire and she is what? 18?" He shakes his head and turns to me. "Just take care of her Damon. I honestly don't think she could loose anyone else and your all she has..."

I usually don't do this seriously crap but too ease Stefan up i will. "I will brother." I say genuinely. I'm not doing the big speech on how i stole his girl but i love her and blah blah blah. He knows.

"Want something to drink?" The bartender asks behind the counter.

"Bourbon" I answer.

"So what you and Elena aren't spending the day together?" Stefan asks taking another swig of his drink.

"I wanted to but she wanted to apologize to Caroline for you know...trying to kill her." I reply.

He laughs. "She definitely was something without her humanity." He jokes.

"Too soon brother" I joke back.

"Like without her humanity she is just a raging bitch, even you weren't that bad without your humanity."

"Its cause i am already a dick. I don't need a switch for that" I smirk.

"I don't get it. Are you always this cocky or do you just save your niceness for Elena" He asks.

"The less people that see i'm vulnerable the better." I half joke.

"So your saying you let Elena see the good you and i'm stuck with the cocky side. I got jipped" He says sarcastically.

Me and Stefan are drinking and chatting for a few hours having a semi good time minus is suddenly Caroline is right next to us with a panicked expression.

"What is it Blondie" I say.

"Is Elena with you?!" She asks.

I glance to my left then to my right. "Does it look like it? Isn't she suppose to be with you" I say suspiciously.

"She was!" She exclaims. "She left..or so i thought. I was about to leave when i saw her car still parked out front but no signs of her anywhere! Where could she possibly go?" She says frantically.

Shit. Right when i thought we were having a semi normal day.

I groan. "Well it isn't Klaus,Silas or are all still in Seattle. Which limits alot of people" I say.

"Well then who could it be?" Stefan reply's.

* * *

**Elena POV**

I wake up feeling like i have been ran over by a bus. Hell for all i know i could have. The last thing i remember is leaving Caroline's...Going to my car...Oh, Then someone kidnapped me. But who?

I scan the room i'm in. There is cement walls and cement floors. No windows. And literally nothing in the room besides me and the chains on my feet and hands laced with vervain. _Ow_. I suddenly realize i am in pain. I struggle for a few minutes making sure i exhausted all my exit plans. Whoever kidnapped me was well trained. Who could it be though? Klaus, Silas and Katherine were still in Seattle?

Just then a man walks through the metal door, And i take him in. He is dark skinned, bald, _very_ muscular but with eyes full of hatred.

"My name is Dwayne Jordan" He replies.

I stay silent. The name still not ringing bells.

"I'm pretty sure you met my brother...Conner Jordan" He glares.

Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.

I nod.

He walks over and crouches next to me. "I know what you did to him."

I don't know what to say. What does someone say? 'Sorry i killed your brother but i was saving mine'.

"Oh so you kill my brother and don't have the decency to admit it?"

"I'm sorry" I whisper.

"Yeah i'm sure you are. But frankly i don't care. Cause i am going to make your life hell until you beg for your death then i am going to finish my brother's job and kill you" He says coldly.

"My friends will come after me" I glare.

He laughs. "Yeah Conner told me about that...you know when he was alive." He says icily. "But the more vampires the merrier. Let them come" He grins.

"Your sick!" I yell. "I am sorry i killed him but he was trying to kill my brother!"

He laughs. He stands up leaves the room and comes back with a duffle bag. I feel my fear rising knowing what is in there. He pulls out some whips, vervain, knife, a rifle with wooden bullets and a stake. How many times a week can someone be tortured like this, like come on!

"So how were the hallucinations?" He asks casually.

"Made me feel less guilty about snapping his neck actually" I reply coldly.

Anger flares in his eyes and he stands up and shoots 3 wooden bullets right into my chest. One of then scraping against my heart.

"This is gonna be fun!" He laughs menacingly.

_3 hours later_

Any second i feel like death will welcome me. There is next to none blood left in my system. My vampire healing not even making a dent anymore. And there are open sore's covering most of my body.

"...Yeah there i was when i got a call from professor Shane not too long after you killed my brother, telling me what happened." He continues on. "Naturally i wanted to come and kill you right away but then i thought. Nah let me let you think your safe for a month or two then i'll make your life hell." He smiles.

I don't say anything. The past 3 hours i haven't said much. I know the chance of my death is alot so i am most certainly not going to give him a reaction.

"Your strong willed, i like that" He says. "Heard about your brother...kinda funny if you ask me. Now we are both brother-less huh?"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM" I scream hoarsely.

"And right there is your weakness Elena"

He walks over and uncuffs my hands and feet. "Come on i'll let you get a shot at me before i kill you, getting bored anyway. Come on!" He shouts.

Hah. He thinks that i am too weak to attack him. Funny...

I run behind him in vampire speed and he doesn't expect that but before he turns around i am on the other side. When he finally faces me i look at him with pure hatred on my face.

"Your dumb" i smile. And i snap his neck.

Did he honestly think i was too weak? Please...Takes more than shooting me.

Then the guilt hits me. Oh no... I killed another person, in the same family as my first kill. I start to cry a little. He was full on revenge he wasn't ever a full threat and i just killed him without even giving him a chance.. I'm a monster.

I am wheezing from all the bullets in my chest and back. But before i can care i reach into his jeans and pulls out his cell phone. I dial Damon's number tears still welling up in my eyes.

_"Who is this?!" _He shouts._ "Kinda busy!"_

"Damon?" I cry.

_"Elena! Babe where are you! We have been looking for you for hours!"_ He says full of relief.

"I killed him!" I say not really thinking clearly. "It was Connors brother Dwayne he was torturing me and i killed him" I sob.

Suddenly i am coughing. Coughing up blood. Oh no.

_"Babe! Are you okay? Shit shit..Where the fuck are you Elena! Tell me!" _He shouts frantically.

"I don't know...I am in this cellar but ill check" I say hoarsely while getting up. I open the cellar door and notice i am in basement suddenly i hear voices upstairs i listen closely and realize they are his family. _His kids_.

"Ohmygod" I cry as quietly as i can.

_"Elena what is it?" _

"Damon he has kids...Oh my god...I killed their father.." I cry.

_"Elena keep it together and just tell me where you are i need to get you blood" _He panics.

I try to breathe to steady myself. I see a basement window and climb through it quickly. As soon as i am in front of their house i use all my strength and run for a block or two to distance myself from that family and the guilt. Then i collapse. All that running exhausted the last of my strength and i fall to the ground and start coughing again.

_"Elena! Dammit just tell me where the fuck you are!"_ He demands.

I look up at the street signs. "Chestnut and Washington" I say and i blackout.

* * *

**Damon POV**

_"Chestnut and Washington"_ She whispers.

What the fuck? Is that the street? A inside joke? What the hell.

"Elena! What city? Look at the GPS on the phone" I say.

Silence.

"Elena! Say something" I say worried now.

Silence.

Shit. I hang up the call knowing she passed out. I turn to Stefan and Caroline who were listening to it. We are in the boarding house talking about where she could be

Caroline looks up from her phone. "The nearest Chestnut and Washington street crossing is a 30min away." She yells.

"Lets go! I yell as we all hop in Caroline's SUV.

30 agonizing minutes later we finally reach the streets Elena tells us and i jump out of the car before it even fully stops. I see her passed out on the sidewalk and i run over to her.

She is in bad shape. Whip marks and bullet holes covering every inch of her body. I want to kill the person who did this to her but she beat me to it. I lift her up and go to the waiting car.

"Oh my god!" Caroline gasps in the drivers side Stefan looks in the backseat at Elena and his eyes widen. They know, she needs blood pronto. I reach back behind my seat and get a blood bag, tear it open and force it in her mouth. After a minute or two and half a blood bag later she starts to stir. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Damon?" She says weakly.

"Sssshh Just drink" I order.

She nods and gulps the rest of the blood down. When she finishes that blood bag i reach to get the other one before she shakes her head.

"I'm horrible Damon" She whispers. "I killed him, he had a family..." She says and tears start to well up in her eyes.

"Yeah well he is a dick and deserved it." I tell her.

"I killed their father..." She trails off start to cry harder.

"Elena...He would have died anyway cause i would have killed him. You just beat me to it. And probably did it less painfully for him too"

"Maybe i should turn it back off..." She trails off.

"No" I say firmly. "We have been there, done that. Look i know it has been tough Elena but you are a particular vampire that should _never_ have their humanity off."

"I know.. i just feel so much guilt..."She whispers.

I pull her close to me and comfort her. This girl has had the worst 2 years i think anyone has had. I completely understand why she would want her switch off. But she is better off dead than the switch being on and i cant live in a world without her. That might be selfish but i don't care. I need her.

I pull back. "Drink more Elena" I say as i start peeling the bullets out of her. There has to be close to 50 in her...

"Thank you Damon" She says weakly.

"For what?"

"For giving me something to fight for" She whispers.

* * *

**Stick around for the next chapter.**

**please please leave your thoughts otherwise i am blind! I dont know if im doing good or bad...**

**please be honest and let me know xoxo**

**love all the follows and favorites.**

**love every single one of you 9**


	5. Chapter 5

**longer wait but my hands and brain needed a break. Literally STOKED for 4x21, though i will most likely miss it cause ill be in Seattle getting a MRI and CT scan. Ill just cry in the meantime. But here is the update enjoy xoxo. drama drama.**

* * *

**Damon POV**

_"Thank you Damon" She says weakly._

_"For what?"_

_"For giving me something to fight for" She whispers._

Then she passes out.

"Dammit Elena! Drink!" I grab the blood bag out of her weak hands and force a mouthful down her throat.

"She needs ALOT more blood to even make a dent in her physical condition" Stefan states.

"No shit Sherlock!" I yell.

We are still driving and i force 2 more blood bags down her throat before she starts to stir again. The bullet holes are now slowly starting to close up and heal. This guy really did a number on her. I stroke her reassuringly. God i almost have to babysit this girl, Does she have a target on her i don't know about? What the fuck. This girl gets targeted more than any other person i know.

After a few more minutes she begins to open her eyes. "Damon? Oh thank god!" She sits up and wraps her arms around me.

"Are you okay Elena? Is everything healed?" I ask her.

She glances down at her attire and gasps. Her shirt and pants are practically shredded and hanging on loosely. You can see her stomach and bra a little through all the blood and torn clothing. Her pants are practically shorts cause the bottom half are gone from all the shots.

"Um" She says after a few moments of looking at herself. "Yeah i'm fine, a little sore but fine" She breaths.

I hug her in relief. "Don't scare me like that again. Ever" I warn.

"Trust me i don't plan on it. The last thing i remember was leaving Caroline's and he grabbed me from behind while i was trying to get into my car..." She says.

"Did you not learn anything in Alaric defense class?" I say angry that she almost took herself away from me.

"I was vulnerable. I was thinking about alot of things me and Caroline talked about and i just didn't expect it.." She trails off.

"Now that we got Elena back, What are we going to do about the cure and Silas" Stefan asks from the passenger seat.

"Well the cure isn't much use to us now, besides not gonna be easy to get with everyone wanting it. I say we drop that. And as with Silas i say we let Klaus and his gang figure that crap out. We don't need to keep dragging ourselves into this mess. Silas only came after us in the first place cause we wanted the cure and Bonnie. Now that we don't care or need those things maybe he will leave us alone" I shrug.

"We still care about Bonnie" Elena glares at me.

"Oh how i missed your humanity Elena. But no, that bitch tried to kill you therefor you should hate her too" I grin.

"I agree Damon, we just need to leave all this supernatural crap in the past cause i'm tired of people be kidnapped and killed all the damn time!" Caroline exclaims.

After a few minutes of silence Elena speaks. "So did you get Stefan laid like you said you were?" Elena asks in curiosity.

I laugh. "No, only a few hours into drinking Blondie came and told us you got kidnapped so we kinda had to leave and save you ass...again" I smirk.

She shoves at my chest playfully. "Its not like i planned on it Damon!" She smirks back.

"Hey!" Caroline yells from the drivers seat. "Stop the flirting!"

Elena looks between Caroline and Damon in shock. "We aren't flirting?" She says in confusion.

"Oh yes honey you are. This is called Elena and Damon flirting, you two bicker back and forth annoyingly like little 12 year old's!"

"She is kinda of right Elena" I smirk.

"What?! No.. It's just playful banter...We have been doing it for awhile..." She trails off.

"Yep" Stefan and Caroline say together.

She glares at them. "Well then why didn't you stop me Stefan when me and you were dating" Elena asks fuming.

He looks taken aback. "I kinda tried Elena if you never noticed."

"Hey can we not talk about your guy's past relationship" I say feeling uncomfortable.

"What are you just going to ignore the fact that we dated?" Stefan asks.

"Yeah i am Stefan! And what happened to you saying you knew you two were over" I shout.

Stefan turns around to tell back but Elena cuts in. "Stop! I am tired of you two fighting all the time over me!" Elena yells.

"Then tell him Elena! Look at him in the eyes and tell him you are over him!" I demand.

Tears start to well up in her eyes under the pressure. "Damon i-"

"Tell him Elena! That is one thing you haven't done since the sire bond broke and you got your humanity back! So tell him!" I yell.

"Damon i don't want to do this here i-"

I shrug away from her disgusted. "You still love him don't you? I'm done with this teen drama Elena you can stop playing me at anytime!" I say venomously. I turn to open the car door in the still moving car.

"DAMON STOP! JUST LISTEN TO ME" Elena pleads.

"Damon listen to her! Okay stop acting compulsively!" Stefan shouts.

"Can everyone just calm the fuck down and stop jumping out of moving cars!" Caroline says while driving.

I turn to look at all of them. "Fine i won't jump out!" I throw my hands up in surrender. "But i am done Stefan with you trying to weasel yourself back into a relationship with Elena" I spit out.

"Your the one that stole her from me!" He shouts.

I open my mouth to retort but again Elena stops me. "You guys this is enough!"

"Elena i need to know right now if you still love him and will eventually go back to him, cause i can't waste anymore time" I say my voice cracking.

"Now?" She glaces around her. "In a tension filled moving car?"

"Whats the difference! Just spit it out!" I yell.

"No" She whispers. "No i don't love him anymore. I didn't fully realize it until that night Rebekah compelled me to tell her. But that doesn't mean i don't care about him or regret our relationship before, we just grew apart..." She mumbles.

Everyone is silent, and i take a deep breath. That is something i have wanted to hear for a loooonnng time. I mean she told me the same thing before but she was also sired i couldn't take is seriously but now that i have non sired and full humanity Elena back? It makes all the difference in the world.

"You good now?" Elena asks annoyed at my outburst.

I smirk at her. "Oh yeah" I lean down and kiss her head.

We finally arrive at the boarding house and before the car has fully stopped Stefan almost rips the car door open and jumps out into the night.

"Well there goes baby bro to brood." I joke.

"You could feel a little sorry for him you know" Elena scowls at me.

Oh my sweet Elena is definitely back if i am getting lessons on how to be a good guy. Haven't got these in awhile, missed them in a weird way. "Oh how i missed your good boy lectures" I smile at her.

"God your so irritating sometimes..." She stalks towards the boarding house.

"Well this is fun and all but i'm going to head home and drink...alot" Caroline says from the drivers seat and heads off.

I walk slowly up to the front door of the boarding house cause i hear Elena pacing and throwing things around indicating she is pissed off. Doesn't take much with this girl i telling ya. I open the front door and head up to my room. After i slowly walk to my room i finally open the door and see her undressing in the closet.

"Hmm i like it" I smirk at her almost naked form.

"I need to take a shower and get all this blood and crap off of me, You could help by not smirking at my body every 3 seconds" She glares at me but underneath all that i can see humor.

"Oh you like it and you know it...Especially that one night where you-"

"Stop, lets not talk about that one night we had sex, i still feel bad about it..." She says and walks to the shower with a robe over her naked body.

"Why do you feel bad about it?" I ask, all my insecurities resurfacing.

She turns around when she comes to the shower. "Cause your important to me and we fucked like little horny teenagers. We weren't even dating and it happened a day after i broke up with your brother...I just wanted it to happen differently..." She trails off.

I stand and look at her in awe, not expecting her to say something like that. I thought it would be something about her regretting sleeping with me at all and that but she genuinely just felt bad about that night cause she wanted it to be more romantic. This girl is amazing.

"Wow..." I finally say. "I didn't think of it like that"

She laughs as she drops her robe exposing her naked body. I gulp at the perfection that is Elena Gilbert's body. She is defiantly doing this to tease me. She turns on the water and then walks into the shower. If only this girl didn't want to 'take it slow' i would be having some pretty hot shower sex right now. I mean we only had sex once and i already miss it like it crazy. I walk over to the closet and pull my shirt off and slip into some sweat pants and hop into bed. I lay there for a few minutes when Elena gets out of the shower. She gets dressed into a nightgown that stops mid thigh and gets into bed with me, hair still a little wet.

"Whoa there Elena, what happened to taking it slow?" I say mockingly.

She raises her eyebrows. "What? Are you saying you want me to go to one of the guest bedrooms cause-"

I roll over and trap her in my embrace. "Your not going anywhere Gilbert"

"Hey! Stop!" She yells while laughing.

I start tickling her and she starts thrashing under my grip.

"Damon-" Laughs. "Please-" Laughs. "Stop" Laughs.

I give her a kiss on her forehead then go back to my side of the bed facing her. "That's what you get for wearing that short nightgown to bed " I smirk.

"Mhmm you like this" She raises her eyebrows and gestures to her nightgown.

"You have _no_ idea" I grin.

She laughs. "I probably don't want to know how bad you like it..."

"You honestly don't" I joke.

"Were you always this turned on by me? Or is this just recent?" She asks curiously.

I scoff. "Please Elena I have been turned on by you since forever, your all innocent and cute in a annoying stubborn way. Big turn on for me" I smirk.

"Sorry all i got out of that is out stubborn i am" She pouts.

"Cause you are" I laugh at her reaction.

Before she can reply there is a knock on my bedroom door.

"Hello?" I ask.

The door opens and Stefan is there. His hair and clothes a little wet from the rain. "Guys we have a problem..." He says.

"Oh god.. Seriously?! Just leave us out of it"

"Katherine called, Silas is about to make Bonnie open the veil of supernatural creatures..."

"Well then tell her to fucking stop her! I thought everyone kinda agreed that we don't want every enemy we have coming back!" I shout.

"Katherine said there was nothing she can do...It's happening now. So if you see ghosts soon, you know why"

"Shit...We can let this happen Stefan! Kol everyone else we pissed off is on the other side!" I yell.

"Look there is nothing we can do till its open. Once it is open we can talk to Bonnie or Silas to get it closed, but for now...We just sit back and wait" Stefan mumbles.

"How do we get it closed?" Elena asks.

"Katherine said she knows some witches she can get to close it but until then we might be stuck with some angry ghosts..." Stefan trails off.

"Well i guess _some_ good can come out of it?" Elena says.

"Like what?" I scoff.

"Jenna,Ric,Jeremy...They all come back" She whispers.

I put my hands firmly on her shoulders. "Yes but only temporarily. I don't need another Elena breakdown cause they all left again"

She nods firmly. "I know...But it will be nice to at least say goodbye this time" She whispers.

Stefan nods. "Yeah it will be...We never got to say bye to them, might as well make something good come out of this.."

"You guys are delusional." I say. "While you all reunite and say hello and goodbye ill be fighting everyone i killed and pissed off" I mutter.

Well this is going to be interesting. I think back to all the people that can come back. Anna,Ric,Jenna,Isobel,Bree,John,Jeremy, Kol,Finn,Sage,All of Klaus's pissed off hybrids... I mean the list goes on. And they are all coming back..Some of them probably will just say hello and move on but some of them are going to come after us and once again Daddy Damon will be the smart one and saving this town...again. Great.

* * *

**Excited about writing next chapter and jenna and all of them. Elena will say hello and get some closure on their deaths.**

**PLEASE REVIEW I HAVE NO CLUE IF IM DOING A GOOD JOB OR NOT WITHOUT YOUR REVIEWS.**

**THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER LOVED EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM.**

XOXO


	6. Chapter 6

**longest wait for this story i know but i wanted to make sure it was right and i got it down right. All my stories mean alot to me and i have to make sure they are sincere and not stupid or whatever so sorry for the like 4-5 day wait. xoxo**

**it was either the long wait or a crappy chapter (:**

* * *

**Elena POV**

After Stefan told us about the veil being dropped Damon got dressed and left to prepare for this. He seemed very paranoid about it considering he has alot of supernatural beings pissed off at him. I just finish getting dressed to prepare to see alot of dead friends and family coming back. I know Damon thinks this is serious but i know the veil will only be open for a day if that, so yeah i will watch out for myself but i will also get closure on alot of deaths. As i reach the parlor to leave i see Stefan.

"I'm just going to go to the grill or someplace to get my mind off of this" I gesture to the door.

"Elena wait-" He shouts at me before i open the door.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"I know we both say that our relationship is over but in the car i realized that as much as i say that, i think i would still drop anything for you, But for my brothers sake and happiness i will back off as much as i can" I states.

I take a deep breath. "Stefan...I miss what we had too but we have both changed SO much since then that it can literally never be that way again.." I say sadly.

"See! you just admitted Elena that you miss what we have!" He says hopefully.

"I do Stefan i miss it as in it is a memory. Kind of like i miss being a kid but doesn't mean i want to be a kid again" I say.

"Elena..Damon he...he hasn't been in a relationship for a long time and he doesn't do well with commitment i am afraid he will slip up and hurt you and there is something inside me that needs to protect you" He says.

"And i thank you for looking out for me Stefan and yeah i am also afraid he will slip up or make a mistake, but you know what i can't dwell on something that may or may not happen, i love him right now and that is all that matters. I have to go though." I say and leave the boarding house before he can say anything.

When i get to my car i bang my head on the steering wheel. How many more emotional turmoils am i going to go through today. It is only 3 AM and this is just the beginning. Once the veil is lifted i'm sure i will have to talk to Alaric about all my poor life choices with being a vampire. And then there is Isobel who never wanted me to be a vampire and here i am, just got my humanity turned back on. So i'm sure she has alot to say about that. Then Jeremy...i will probably cry and say goodbye while he lectures me on turning off my humanity after he died. So yeah this is going to one emotional day. Yay me.

I put the key in the ignition and just start driving. I honestly have no once place to be. I would go to my house and wait for the ghosts to appear to have a proper reunion but i kinda burned it down. Really regretting that now. I drive to a secluded road and park the car along the woods. I need a long walk to prepare me.

About 2 hours of walking and intense thinking i feel myself flying through the air. My quick vampire instincts jump in and i turn around and see Kol standing in front of me.

"Hello" He says casually.

I stay shocked. He is standing right in front of me and looks so real.

"Look..I am pretty sure your witch is going to close the veil soon, So lets make this quick" He says. Suddenly he is lunging for me and i bolt. I run as fast as i can through the woods taking sharp turns every now and then to throw him off. He is still right on my tail and i know i can't deal with him alone. As i am running i pull my cell phone out of my pocket and dial Damon's number. He was right. This whole ghost reunion is not going to be all sunshine and rainbows.

"What? Calling to get family advice for me for when they come?" He asks.

"DAMON! I NEED YOUR HELP THE VEIL MUST HAVE BEEN LIFTED, KOL HE IS CHASING ME RIGHT NOW. I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER I CAN KEEP THIS UP!" I yell into the phone while running as fast as i can.

"What the fuck! I haven't seen any...Look Elena where are you!" He demands. And i can hear him setting his drink down and starting to leave a building. Mystic Grill no doubt.

"I DON'T KNOW! UHM SOMEWHERE IN THE WOODS LOOK I WILL RUN INTO THE TOWN SQUARE" I plan out.

"What? No! Humans are here? Hellloo? Look let's just meet at the boarding house"

"DAMON THAT IS THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION, UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO LITERALLY RUN INTO KOL! LOOK I CAN SEE THE TOWN NOW MEET ME THERE" I hang up.

I can see the town square right now. The streets are still dark and there are no humans in sight. Not that i care. I am being chased by a dead original revenge seeking murderous vampire. So sorry if my priorities aren't if a few humans see us. I can see Damon's figure now he is in the center of the town square his eyes on me. I run i near him and he braces for Kol and by the time i turn around Kol has his neck snapped.

"He won't be down for long. Come on let's get him to the cellar. Quick!" He says and picks up Kol as we walk to his Camero and he puts Kol's lifeless body in the trunk. I hop in the passenger seat and we are quickly on the road. I look up at the sky and it is starting to rain. A storm is coming. Seems kinda right that is storm would be here on a ghost filled day. It feels like a horror movie.

"Have you seen any other ghosts Elena" He asks abruptly.

"No, i was just walking in the woods when he attacked me" I say still breathless from all that has just happened.

"Ready to say i was right?" He smirks. That is Damon for you. Always seeing the humor.

I look at him and roll my eyes. "Yes you were right! I was so blinded by the deaths and sadness of everyone i looked past the flaws in this whole thing.." I mumble.

"What were you doing walking in the woods" He asks as casually as he can.

"Just thinking about alot of things..." I mumble looking out the window.

"You think too much" He says.

"Probably, but i was trying to prepare myself to see my dead brother" I trail off.

He gives me a sympathetic look and continues driving in silence. We arrive at the boarding house and Damon carry's Kol's body over his shoulder and vamps to the cellar. I walk into the house and stop frozen. Alaric and Jeremy are sitting on the couch with Stefan next to them. I feel myself frozen in shock and tears welling up in my eyes.

Alaric Stands up. "Elena..."

I run into his arms and hug him. "I'm so sorry what happened to you Ric." I sob. "I know you didn't want to be a vampire and you got that taken away" I cry into his shirt.

"Let's not talk about be okay" He pulls back to look at me. "The veil will close soon, lets talk about that humanity switch of yours" He scowls.

And here we go.

I follow him to the couch and sit opposite of him and a scowling Jeremy.

"When Jeremy died...It just...I...I felt like i lost everything and i couldn't handle all of that. Plus me being sired to Damon didn't help.." I trail off.

"Yeah we know all about that, been watching you from up there. I guess me telling him to 'take a beat' didn't work out" He jokes.

I smile at his joke. "No it didn't..."

Jeremy speaks up for the first time. "Elena...please don't turn off your humanity and ruin your life for me, i am content up there. I am okay" He assures.

"Jeremy" I sob. "I ruined your life, I was suppose to protect you and you died" I choke out.

He walks over and sits next to me. "Elena, i can't have you worrying about that. You did everything you could. I NEED you to move past that. I'm asking as your brother to take care of yourself"

After a few moments i nod.

"Well Kol is locked up and-" Damon says but he stops and looks into the parlor his eyes on the 2 ghosts.

Alaric stands up. "Damon." Alaric nods.

Damon stands there frozen as i was, unsure what to say.

After a few minutes Alaric walks over to Damon and hugs him in a brotherly pat. Then he playfully punches Damon's arm hard.

"Ow!" Damon says and rubs his arm. "What was that for!" He asks.

"For not taking a beat" He says but then smiles.

Damon scoffs. "Did you really think i would do that?" He smirks.

Alaric shrugs. "I was hoping."

Alaric walks back to the couch Damon following and they sit next to each other across from Me, Jeremy and Stefan.

"Well not to ruin this reunion but any moment a handful of people we all pissed of and killed might come running through that door" Damon states.

"Good point" Alaric points out. "Me and Stefan gathered up all our defense mechanisms" He says and gestures to the corner of the room where several duffle bags lay.

"Who else would come for us? I mean Kol is a obvious one but who else? I ask.

"Let me see. Any of Klaus's hybrids, Sage, Finn, Any witches we killed, And those are just the main ones" He says.

"Well until then how about a drink" Alaric says.

Damon smiles one of the biggest smiles i have ever seen on him. "Damn right!" He says and pours both of them a drink.

When they both have their drinks the conversation starts up again. "So how is Meredith.." Alaric finally says.

"Still hot" Damon smirks and i scowl at him.

"I really left a mess with everything here..." Alaric trails off.

"Not really you Ric it was your evil ego" Damon points out.

After a few minutes of silence Jeremy talks. "Kinda mad Elena you didn't get my xbox out before you burned down our house" He jokes.

I chuckle. "Yeah i'm kinda regretting that now..." I trail off awkwardly. My eyes on my hands in my lap.

Before anyone else can say something my phone rings. I look at the caller ID and it is Caroline.

"Hello?" I answer.

_"Elena! We have a problem there are those ghosts things walking all around Mystic Falls! Including all the tomb vampires! Let me just say they are pissed and i can't kill them you know cause they are kinda dead! I can snap their necks but that only lasts so long and..-"_

"Caroline slow down, where are you" I ask. Everyone eyes are on me listening in.

"Near the Mystic Grill. Klaus and everyone are helping keeping it low key but these vampires are PISSED Elena"

"Okay Caroline i am on my way" I hang up.

I look at everyone.

"Elena you stay here me Ric Jeremy and Stefan will help Caroline..-"

"What Damon no! I am coming!" I shout at him.

"No Elena don't you get it? These vampire are PISSED and they know to get back at us they go after you. I'm _not_ risking it!" He declares.

I cross my arms stubbornly. "You can't MAKE me stay Damon" I smirk coldly.

Alaric sighs. "You two really haven't changed much have you?. Now instead of fighting lets get going!" He orders impatiently.

"No she is not coming! It is too dangerous!" Damon retorts.

Ric is right we are wasting our time fighting. So i vamp out of the house before anyone notices and go towards Caroline.

"DAMMIT ELENA" I hear Damon roar and him running behind me.

He is so paranoid sometimes. I am a vampire i can defend myself what is the big deal? I race towards the Mystic Grill still hearing Damon right on my tail. I see Caroline and what looks like Klaus and his family wrestling with a dozen vampires in the alley of the Grill. When i reach Caroline she has about 5 more to go. The rest slumped in the alley.

"They are unconscious but wake up every 20 minutes or so!" She yells over fighting with a vampire.

I walk behind one and snap his neck. I feel hands on my neck trying to snap it. Before he can, i grab his hand and swing him over me and onto the ground. I put my foot on his neck to keep him there then reach down and snap it. I look up and between Damon, Me, Caroline, Klaus, Rebekah, Stefan and Elijah all of them are now unconscious at our feet.

Right when they are all unconscious a vehicle pulls up next to us and steps out his Alaric and Jeremy.

"Damn it you guys finished" Alaric says disappointingly.

"They will wake up soon, what do we do!" Caroline says.

"I'll put them in my car and then put them in the basement of my house, with all my pissed hybrids" Klaus says.

All the sudden it starts raining again and we hear thunder. Then all the street lights go out.

"This night is very eery.." Damon comments.

We all quickly load all the body's into Klaus's car and he leaves with his family to lock them up. The rain continues to pick up leaving us all soaked now.

"We need a plan.." Alaric trails off.

"Bonnie is in the witches house with Katherine trying to hold off Silas and close it. Me and Stefan will go check up on her and help. Jeremy and Alaric you two roam the streets and snap and ghosts neck and put them somewhere until the veil closes. Caroline take Elena somewhere and make sure she doesn't do something stupid" Damon orders.

"No! I am going to help Alaric and Jeremy!" I shout.

Damon's eyes dilate with anger. "No Elena! Your plans no offense lead to your death or someone else's and i am not loosing you again" He barks at me.

Caroline pulls on my arm. "Come on Elena lets just go to my house ok?" She says trying to defuse this.

I nod for all their benefit. But that doesn't mean i'll follow.

Damon see's my thoughts. "Elena i swear to god if you get hurt or killed by you not listening to me so help me..-" He warns.

I smile innocently at him. "No worries"

"Come on stop fighting you two and lets just go!" Alaric shouts.

Alaric and Jeremy get into the car and start roaming the streets. Stefan and Damon vamp run towards the witches house. And me and Caroline vamp towards her house. When we get there we are silent. Both worrying.

"Elena i know your worried and want to help but i have to protect you so please don't do anything stupid" She pleads.

"How did you know i was going to do something?" I ask.

She sighs and crosses her arms. "Really Elena? It is obvious"

"Look i won't do anything stupid i just want to roam and see if everyone in the town is safe" I defend myself.

"Fine but i am only saying yes cause you are too stubborn otherwise!" She shouts.

I smile and hug her. "Thanks care"

I vamp out of her house and down the street. I am in the living part of Mystic Fall's with all the houses making sure no one is feeding or killing anyone. I then realize i am near Bonnie's house and i want to check on her father to see if he is okay. I am walking up her lawn when i hear a big explosion. I go flying in the yard. I look around and realize it was a booby trap. I look down and i am covered in blood and open sores are covering my body. Really?! I swear i just recovered from something like this. I look in one of my sores and realize there are tiny tiny wooden splinters all in my body. Probably close to a hundred thousand. I feel toO weak to get up. But before i can call someone for help i see someone walking towards me. At first i think it is Bonnie's dad but i look closer and it is a guy with a VERY torn face. And i quickly put together that it is Silas. I try to move to get away from him but i am too weak. He must have set this trap to stop someone from getting to Bonnie or Bonnie herself.

He walks over and leans down to be with a evil expression on his face. "Your friend betrayed me..." He says coldly. "I'll make her pay" He says and he grabs me by the hair towards a car.

All i know is Damon is going to be _pissed_ at me.

* * *

**Wanted to leave off there. So Silas is going to kidnap her most likely for leverage. **

**again sorry for the long wait have been busy but ill update soon.**

**thanks to all the reviews and follows love all of them.**

**please review your thoughts and concerns xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Very very long wait but been busy then i kept loosing the document and having to re edit it over and over then lost my inspiration all together. But i would never abandon a story FOREVER without updating it, i promise. but here is this chapter xoxo.**

* * *

**Damon POV**

Me and Stefan just get back from checking up on Bonnie and Katherine. We came at first because they said Silas was after them but when we got here they said he left. I honestly have no clue where he could be but he is bent on revenge from Bonnie backstabbing him so he could be doing anything to get back at her and i have a bad feeling about it...

"Where should we start looking for him?" Stefan says. "We have to demobilize him!" Stefan rants.

I sigh. "I don't know! Fuck. He could be anywhere or as anything..." I trail off thinking.

Suddenly Stefan's phone buzzes. "Its from Alaric he is gathering up everyone at the boarding house"

"Well lets go then."

"Anymore news?" I shout entering the boarding house going straight to my tumbler of bourbon.

"We gathered alot more ghosts, alot of them from the expression triangle like the witches and hybrids. All of them are with Klaus, he said he would take care of it..." Jeremy states.

"Well we have news too" Stefan starts. "Silas is now missing he for a unknown reason left torturing Bonnie and Katherine and is somewhere...Bonnie needs us to find him so she can use the spell that turns him to stone like we did Klaus"

"Any idea where he could be?" Alaric speaks out.

"No idea" I say taking a lungful of bourbon.

"Where is Elena" Stefan asks after a few minutes of silence.

I look around the room to prove him wrong but i see Caroline, Alaric, Jeremy..Lexi?

"Hi Damon" She smirks. "Last time i saw you..OH that's right..you killed me" She glares.

"Lexi its great to see you" Stefan walks over and hugs her.

"Hey not to break this up or anything but we still need to know where Elena is" I spat out.

"I don't know where she is" Lexi starts. "Alaric texted everybody including her.." She trails off.

I look to Blondie who is suppose to be on Elena duty to see her looking everywhere but me her leg shaking anxiously.

"Caroline, where the fuck is she?" I say slowly and menacingly.

She bites her lip and finally looks at me. "She was being stubborn okay! I knew i wouldn't be able to keep her there so i let her roam the streets to look for ghosts..." She says but i cut her off.

"Dammit Caroline! Everyone knows to go after her if they want revenge on us or bait!" I throw my glass into the wall in frustration.

"I'm sorry i really am! But she can take care of herself i'm sure she is fine.." She says but her voice is full of doubt.

"Oh yeah i'm sure she is! You know with a town full of pissed off dead creatures a immortal creature on the loose-" I shout but Stefan interrupts.

"Damon!" He puts a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. "Silas or anyone knows if they wants something in return not to hurt her, lets just calm down and look for her. Okay?" He says calmly.

I ignore him and pull out my phone and call hers.

Straight to voicemail.

"Shit..." I groan. I can feel my anxiety level rising.

I go through my contacts again this time finding Bonnie's name.

_"Hello?"_ She answers.

"Bonnie is the veil almost dropped? Where are you? Do you see Silas?" All my questions come out.

_"About that...There is a little problem"_

"Fuck, now what?" I spat out.

_"I'm...dead."_

"What do you mean dead?" I roar.

_"I was trying to bring Jeremy back next thing i know i am standing next to my own body..."_ She says.

"What more could possibly go wrong! Bonnie...Elena is missing we think a ghost or Silas took her"

_"Crap...That isn't good. Look i am pulling into my house now to get one of my spell boo-" _But i hear her gasp on the other line in shock.

"What is it Bonnie?" I shout.

_"Oh my...Did one of you set a trap at my house..." _She says apprehensively.

I look into the faces that are all staring at me. All of them shake their heads.

"No none of us did it. What kind of trap" I say wanting as many details.

_"It almost looks like a bomb or something..oh!" _She gasps but then she is silent.

"Bonnie..?"

"_Elena's sunlight ring is in the lawn...Oh no.." _She says putting it together the same time as me.

"Who do you think could have taken her!" I say exasperated.

_"The one i think is Silas. He was really mad..."_

"Well do you-" I start to say but i am cut of by something on her side of the line.

"Hello Bonnie" I male voice says and then the line disconnects.

I stare into all the faces that were listening.

"Well lets go!" Alaric yells and we all get up and start running out of the house.

When we get there Bonnie is breathing rapidly and looks shaken up. I look around for Silas to make sure he doesn't attack but he is nowhere to be found.

"What did Silas say?" Stefan leans down next to her.

"He told me unless i drop the veil completely and work on his terms he was going to kill Elena." She sobs. Stefan pulls her into his arms to calm her down.

"We NEED to immobilize him! Like now!" I run my hands through my hair.

"The only way to do that is to come up and surprise him which is kinda hard to do" Stefan says.

Just then Alaric and Jeremy come up in a car. "Where is she? Wheres my sister?" Jeremy says jumping out of the car.

"Silas has her.. And unless Bonnie works nicely with him and drops the veil he is going to kill her" Caroline says.

"Well lets find him!" Jeremy shouts.

"Yeah cause that's _so_ easy!" I mock.

"Everyone just calm down!" Caroline yells over us. "We need to make a plan calmly, for Elena. So lets stop yelling and think!"

"I have an idea" Bonnie looks up at us.

2 hours later we are all ready to infiltrate Silas and his little kidnapping. He was kind enough to show up as Klaus and tell us that he and Elena are waiting in the tunnels and that when Bonnie drops the veil completely she can come get Elena. Naturally we are just going to show up without dropping the veil just to piss him off more.

"Hey Ric what happened to Jenna isn't she suppose to be a ghost or something?" I ask as we are getting our weapons together.

"No she supposedly found peace and moved on." He says grimly.

"Oh..I'm sorry man. I was kinda waiting for her to show up with a lecture any minute now but never mind" I joke.

Just then Caroline walks into the bathroom we are in. "You guys almost ready?" She asks.

"Yep just finished with the vervain grenades and sharpened stakes, you know...just in case"

We arrive to the Mystic Grill to get into the tunnels. We all grab our weapons and head into the back of the grill.

"Bonnie you go first. We will be behind you and then we will do that plan from there" Stefan says as we arrive at the tunnel entrance.

"Okay remember the plan" She raises her eyebrows, we nod, and then jumps into the tunnels.

After a few minutes like we planned we jump into the tunnels. I take the lead with Stefan, Alaric, Caroline, Jeremy and Lexi behind me. I stop when i hear Bonnie and Silas's voice and Elena's shallow breathing. I am going to kill her for getting herself hurt. One of these days i'm going to chain her to my ass, to make sure she doesn't do shit like this.

"I can't drop the veil Silas, I'm not going to" I hear Bonnie say.

"Why Bonnie? You are dead are you not? If you drop if you get to _live_" I hear Klaus's voice say.

"We don't always get what we want. Do we?" She says and i take that as my cue and turn to where they are.

Silas's form of Klaus drops to the floor as he screams from Bonnie's spells hitting him. I grab the chain that i had and wrapped it around Silas's neck as Stefan and Alaric help hold him down with me. Caroline helps tighten the chain around his neck as his neck snaps and snaps over and over again and bleeds out. Bonnie is still muttering incantations then wind starts picking up around us even though we are in a tunnel and i know she is working on the desication spell. Suddenly beneath our eyes his body starts turning to stone i nod to Caroline, Stefan and Alaric and let Silas go to check on Elena. Jeremy is with her holding her in his lap.

"Is she okay?" I ask kneeling down to them both. Elena looks unconscious.

"She's lost too much blood, we need to get her out of here." He says.

"She is so stupid sometimes" I say as i move some hair out of her face,

"I could agree with you there." Jeremy laughs.

I turn around and see Silas fully stone now and them all trying to pick him up.

"Well thank god it worked, now we just need to dump him somewhere, then ill close the veil" Bonnie states.

"Bonnie..." Caroline says her voice cracking. "Is there a way to-"

"No" Bonnie says firmly. "I died bringing Jeremy back to life, i'm not sure if i succeed but i died in the process. Besides i am too far gone with this expression magic, its taking over my life. I don't want that. It's my time, its okay Care" Bonnie says and hugs Caroline.

I look away giving them a moment and pick up Elena from Jeremy's arms.

"Hey! I had her!" Jeremy shouts in frustration.

"Yeah well shes my girlfriend." I retort.

"Yeah and shes _my_ sister!" Jeremy fires back.

I shrug him off. "Whatever lets just get her home get her some blood then yell the crap out of her for not listening to me."

Jeremy sighs. "Yeah fine lets go"

Me and Jeremy arrive at the boarding house the rest of them working on dumping off Silas's body or helping Bonnie drop the veil. I walk up to my room and set her on the bed. Jeremy arrive a minute later with 2 blood bags and hands them to me. I rip them open and shove it down her throat. A few seconds later she starts to stir.

She opens her eyes. "Damon?" She croaks. I look down and her stab wounds on her stomach are starting to heal.

"Yeah its me" I caress her cheek to comfort her.

"I'm sorry...You told me not to leave and i did and-"

"No" I cut her off. "I will yell at you and beat you after you eat" I joke.

She smiles and grabs the blood bag from my hand and chugs in down quickly. After she finishes the second one she turns to us with her eyes full of questions.

"When is the veil being dropped? I want to say my goodbyes..." Her eyes linger on Jeremy's.

"Bonnie is doing it now" Jeremy says. "But i don't want to get your hopes up or anything but...She did a risky spell to keep me here but shes not sure if it worked..." He trails off.

Her brows furrow in confusion. "What do you mean she is not sure it worked?"

"Elena.." I start to say but not sure how to phrase it. After all almost everyone she knows has died.

"Bonnie is dead" Jeremy blurts out.

Elena's eyes widen in shock. "But..but...i...i thought you said that she was dropping the veil..." She says her eyes starting to weld up in tears.

"She is...as a ghost..." Jeremy says.

Elena's hand flies to her mouth. "No...no...no. I didn't get to say goodbye!" She cries.

I get up on the bed with her and wrap her in my arms in a effort to calm her down.

"She said it was best this way..." Jeremy says.

"What about you Jer?" Elena chokes out. "Don't you want to say goodbye?"

"Yeah i did but i wanted to come here and make sure you were alright" He says guiltily.

"I bet she wants to say goodbye to you. Go Jer. It's okay, i'm fine here" She assures him.

He nods. "Do you want to come?" Jeremy asks hesitantly.

Elena looks up from my chest and shakes her head. "No shes right...It's better this way. Besides she know..." Elena says and starts to cry in my chest again.

Jeremy nods to me and leaves.

After several minutes of Elena crying into my chest she starts to calm down then her tears stop all together.

"You can yell at me now" She mumbles into my chest.

"Elena you are so stupid and stubborn so much it makes me want to kill you myself but at the end of the day i love you and i'm glad your safe" I say and press a kiss to her head.

"I just wanted to help, i felt so useless" She whispers.

"You are never useless you help alot, but sometimes you gotta sit out for your safety." I press.

"You are so overprotective" She laughs.

"I can admit to that, but if it keeps you alive its all good"

"Thank you for looking out for me, you save me all the time from my stupid schemes, even though i hate it at the time, i wanna thank you for it" She says and looks up at me.

"Your welcome." I say and lean my head down to kiss her on the lips. What started out as a innocent make up kiss turned into a hungry passionate one. Suddenly i flip up so i am hovered above her. I look down at her blood stained cloths and make up in my mind that i need to get her out of them. I take off her shirt then she lifts up her body so i can take off her pants.

"Why am i the only one getting naked?" She pouts.

"Don't worry i'm working on it" I say and i pull my shirt off and she helps undo the buckle on my jeans and manage to pull them off of me. Now i am only in my boxers and she is in her bra and underwear. She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me hungrily. I reach behind her back while still kissing her and undo her bra. She helps slide out of it and i toss it to the floor. She brings me closer hugging my body to hers and wrap her legs around my bag keeping me there. She is still kissing me as she pushes my boxers as far down my legs as she can releasing my hard member.

"Now it's your turn" I say and i start to pull off her underwear and her hands are gripping the sheets in anticipation. But before i can get them all the way down i hear a knock at my door then it opens. Shit. I don't have enough time to do anything so i am still hovering above Elena both of us breathing rapidly and covered in sweat.

"Hey Damon me a-" Stefan starts to say but stops as he see's us. Caroline is right behind him and steps around him to see why he stopped but then her eyes bulge and she turns around. Stefan still has his hand covering his eyes.

"Get the fuck out!" I yell, pissed that they cockblocked us.

Stefan talks still with his hand covering his eyes. "When your...done , Can you come downstairs we have more news..." Stefan states.

"Ugh fine" I groan and get off of Elena leaving her covered in a sheet, her face still bright red from embarrassment. I walk around the bed to grab my boxers and pants and follow them downstairs not bothering with a shirt.

When we arrive to the living room i am to impatient. "This better be good." I say with my arms crossed.

* * *

**Sorry for the almost 2 week wait, i lost my muse. Watched TVD finale tonight and loved loved it. I'm not a stefan hater but i normally don't like him but this finale was not his day, like i felt bad for the guy.**

**glad delena is together tho 3**

**REVIEW PLEASE SO I CAN GET MY MUSE BACK XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Long wait but here you all go.~**

* * *

**Damon POV**

"This better be good" I say, my voice filled with frustration over the fact i could be making love to my girl but instead i am talking to my brooding brother about Mystic Fall's endless problems.

Stefan shifts his feet awkwardly before answering. "Well Bonnie closed the veil completely but as we were dropping Silas's body into the query we noticed the bag is body was suppose to be in was empty..." Stefan trails off.

I feel my body stiffen at the news. "What the fuck does that mean" I ask tersely.

"Silas is still alive and out there somewhere.." Stefan states.

I run my hands through my hair and begin to pace. "Well...What do we do now?!"

Stefan shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know...Katherine said he still has the cure and he might have talked to Qetsiyah before the veil closed, So he could very well take the cure and die...But nothing is certain."

"So what, Do we sit here and live our lives and hope that he is dead or do we find him?" I ask.

Caroline speaks up. "I think we should just chill it out here and let Klaus and them look, cause the more we look for him and go after him the more we are on his good side"

I sigh. "Yeah yeah i guess that works, But still keep an eye out, don't get too comfortable" I advise them.

"Of course not" Caroline says.

"Okay then its settled. We hang out here for the summer and relax until something comes up" Stefan agrees.

"Yep" I say.

"Well you can go back up to Elena now" Caroline says menacingly.

"Yeah maybe i will" I smirk at the two of them. But then decide to add more fuel to the fire. "Don't worry if you hear screams or moans from my room, we are anything but hurt" I say and leave the room with their jaws hanging on the floor. Ha.

When i reach the room i look to the bed expecting to see Elena and she is not there. I suddenly get worried and look around the room before heading into the bathroom to see her in the bathtub filled with bubbles and her eyes closed in relaxation.

I let out a big breath of relief before sitting on the ground next to the bathtub. "You scared me when you weren't on the bed" I confess.

She smiles before opening her eyes. "You worry too much. What did Stefan want" She asks.

I sigh and rest my chin on the bathtub. "Silas somehow escaped from his rock body form thing and is now missing but since he has the cure everyone thinks he is going to use it to die, So we plan to just hang out this summer till he either comes out of hiding or we find proof of his body" I explain.

"Hmm" She says nonchalantly like i just told her the weather.

"Stefan sucks for interrupting" I say to break the silence.

"Maybe its a good thing he stopped us, i mean we have only been dating for barely a week"

I look at her incredulously. "You tried to jump my bones twice and now your saying this again?"  
"Trust me when i say i do want to jump your bones but obviously its not meant to be or anything with people keep barging in, plus Stefan lives here and i don't want him to hear that, i mean i only just chose you a week ago..." She trails off guiltily.

What the hell? So first Stefan cockblocks us twice and on top of that he is the reason why she wants to take it slow? Remind me to kick his ass.

"It's not like i never heard you two go at it.." I mumble regretting it as soon as i say it.

She widens her eyes then her face turns into guilt. "I never thought...or realized..." She trails off.

I shrug. "It was never pleasant but, it's fine if you want to wait." I plaster a fake grin.

She scowls seeing right through my fake grin. "I know your not okay with it but its not going to be forever maybe like...2 weeks tops just until we settle down a little bit..you know?" She asks, almost looking for my acceptance.

I lean forward and kiss her cheek. "Elena its more than fine. I have been waiting for you to be mine for a long agonizing time, if you want to wait that is okay." I say. "But not too long" I smirk.

"And he is back" Elena chuckles.

"I'm new to this 'taking it slow' thing so is a bath with you acceptable? Or is that not taking it slow?" I ask.

She laughs. "A bath would be fine...if we could keep our hands to ourselves. Your not the only one who looses control" She smirks.

"You say that like its a bad thing" I say seductively.

She smiles then returns to her warm bath. I walk back into our room and make the bed for her. When i'm done i realize that i haven't fed in awhile so i head downstairs to get a blood bag. When i pass the parlor i freeze cause i see something i wish i never witnessed with my own eyes. Caroline was straddling Stefan and devouring his face. I am still frozen not sure if i should keep walking like i saw nothing or mock them about it. Choice two.

"Well well well." I lean against the wall and look at them.

Caroline jumps and cranes her head around and her eyes widen when she sees me. Stefan's eyes follow hers and i see his body tense. Both of them still to frozen to say anything.

"Buuussteed" I sing song.

Caroline stands up and rearranges her appearance before speaking. "Please don't tell Tyler" She whispers.

"This is funny...Cause you want to keep this a secret from Tyler and i can bet you anything Stefan wants to keep this from Elena. Can i just save the two of you trouble and say maybe you guys should move on from your exes before making out with each other? Just a thought" I smirk and leave to get a blood bag. At this point everyone has dated and kissed everybody. How we are still all friends with each other is beyond me. When i pass the parlor again it is just Stefan there now sitting on the couch brooding.

"Stop frowning you will get wrinkles" I smirk walking into the parlor.

Stefan sighs. "I have no clue what i'm doing"

"No one knows what they are doing, that's what makes life so fun!" I say sarcastically.

Stefan sighs again and stands up. "Yeah, well i'm going to bed to sleep this off, Just...keep it quiet" He smiles awkwardly and leaves.

I smile at that thought not because the fact Stefan somewhat agrees with my relationship with Elena, but the fact that he thinks i am going to get laid, which i am not. I wish though.

* * *

**Elena POV**

I fell asleep not too long after my bath but i finally wake up and feel arms tightly around my waist. When i came to bed he was still downstairs so it is a nice surprise to wake up to him. I snuggle my face deeper into his chest if that is even possible and breath in his scent. It is hard to believe that he is all mine and that he loves me. I feel like the luckiest girl in the universe. I suddenly realize that Jeremy is probably back in the house after saying goodbye to Bonnie and i really want to talk to him and see how he is doing. I slowly get out of Damon's grasp miraculously not waking him up and slipping on some pajama shorts and a cami after sleeping in my bra and panties.

I walk out of the room and down the long hallways where all the guest bedrooms are. There are probably close to 20 bedrooms in this house so i listen for his heartbeat and quickly find it at a room to my left. I walk up to it and knock.

"Hey jer? It Elena..." I say through the door.

I hear movement and then the door opens. "Hey 'lena" He says groggily.

I step inside the room and turn to face him. "I just wanted to see how you we-"

"Don't pity me Elena, i don't want to talk about how my girlfriend sacrificing herself so i would live" He snaps.

I sigh. "I know no one wants to talk about it but you have to face it otherw-"

"Otherwise what Elena? I'll go on a downwords spiral like you and kill innocent people for my selfish reasons and push everyone away cause the pain is too much?" He shouts but then realizes what he said and has guilt written over his face.

"Elena..."

"No" I say feeling the tears rise up and i leave the room quickly.

All the pain from the things i did to the waitress, Caroline, Bonnie even Damon come running back to me. I feel a breakdown coming and i want to get far away from everyone. I am running towards the staircase when a pair of arms catch me.

"Elena?" Damon's voice says behind me.

"Stop...Let me go!" I say, my years streaming down my face.

"No...What is going on?" He demands looking straight at me.

I am too emotional to think clearly so i tug out of his grasp and run at vampire speed down the stairs and out the door.

I'm not going to go crazy or anything i just need a drink..

* * *

**Damon POV**

Elena tugs out of my grasp but before i can grab her she bolts down the stairs and i hear the front door slam. Having no clue what is going on from just waking up i walk down the hall to Jeremy's room to see if he knew.

"Jeremy?" I say outside his door.

"Elena?" He says though the door and opens his but his face falling in disappointment.

"Nope just me" I say walking into his room.

"Did she tell you?" He asks glumly.

"No she forgot to mention it while she was crying and running out the front door. What happened?" I demand growing impatient at not knowing whats wrong.

He hesitates before answering. "I snapped and said some very harsh words to her..." He says staring at his feet.

"Elaborate" I press.

"She was worried how i was doing after the whole..Bonnie thing and i said i don't want to talk about it and she brought up the fact that you can't repress feelings blah blah blah and i asked her if she was scared that i was going to have a downwards spiral, kill innocent people for my selfish reasons and push people away cause the pain is too much..." He trails off.

I grab him by the collar of his shirt and push him against the wall. "What the fuck Gilbert! She got her humanity back no more than a week ago and your already waving it in her face!" I shout in his face.

"I know! But she left before i could apologize.."

"Of course she did you idiot!" I drop him and he stumbles to the floor. I run my hands through my hair, thinking of what i should do.

"Where do you think she went.." Jeremy asks while standing back up.

"Anywhere...She is vulnerable and hurt.." I trail off thinking.

"Do you think she will.."

"No" I cut him off. I can't think like that or i will loose it. All i need to think about right now is where she would be.

Suddenly Jeremy's phone rings.

"You going to get that?" I ask getting annoyed by the ringing.

He sighs. "Fine..Oh its just Matt" He answers. "Hello?"

_"Jeremy, I don't know if any of you know this but Elena is here at the bar drinking...alot. She is already compelling the bartender to get her past the drinking limit..."_ Matt trails off.

I look at Jeremy and nod before running out of the house and towards the Mystic Grill. When i get there i see her on a bar stool with her elbow leaning on the bar drinking a shot. I sigh and make my way towards her.

"You seem to be on a mission" I whisper in her ear.

She jumps at my voice and turns around and looks at me. I smirk at her surprised expression.

"Let me guess, Matt told you?" She says glumly.

"Yep..." I say and sit on the stool next to her. "Want to talk about it?" I ask.

"What? About the fact that my brother won't confide in my emotionally and then stabs a icy knife through my heart about all the bad things I've done the past few weeks? Nah i'll pass" She says and takes another shot.

"Getting drunk is not going to help trust me. It just numbs it and that is the last thing you need right now." I advise.

"Ugh can everyone stop bringing up that freaking switch! Yes i had the switch off and dealt with it wrong, but please stop talking about it!" She bellows.

"Jeremy is sorry." I say changing the subject.

"I bet he is only saying that cause he doesn't want me to kill myself which i will if everyone stops bringing up my humanity" She snaps.

"You won't kill yourself cause if you die, i'll die too" I say looking directly into her eyes.

She looks moved by my words for a second then scoffs and turns away. "Please, what movie did you get that from? Damon come on you have girls waiting in line to be with you plus you lived 170 years without me. I think you will be fine." She says coldly.

"I'm not even going to go into detail how wrong what you just said was but Elena i love you. And Jeremy loves you too even if he is being a dick. Yes life sucks but don't give up. Fight."

She looks at me, moved by my words and slowly her eyes fill up with tears. "I've been fighting for so long..I've lost so many people and have done horrible things..." She cries.

I pull her to me and put her head on my shoulder letting her cry. Knowing crying is the best thing for her even if it pains us both. After a few minutes of crying into my shoulder she sits back up an wipes her eyes.

She turns to me with a small smile on her face. "Why don't i ever see you cry?" She croaks.

"Please" I scoff. "With my reputation, hell no" I joke.

"Sorry for running out earlier and not confiding in you...I know i should trust you and tell you everything and i am going to try really hard at that. I'm just so use to keeping everything inside." She whispers.

I rub her back soothingly. "I am too. We will both work on it" I agree.

She smiles."I'd like that"

"So what is the plan for today? Are we drinking or going home?" I ask.

"We are definitely drinking"

"That's my girl" I smirk and order a round of shots.

* * *

**I am going to end this story soon.**

**I was initially going to keep it going during season 5 but i am going to start a new fic after 4x23 of damon and elenas summer that will probably go through season 5 so no point in having 2 fics about the same thing.**

**i will probably do 3 or more chapters of this story though so no worries.**

**sorry for the long wait i was trying to make that big decision.**

**PLEASE REVIEWS YOUR THOUGHTS XOXOXOXOXO.**


End file.
